The Boy Is Mine
by Pnkx
Summary: *CHAPTER 10 UP* Review plz, Thankx people for taking the time to read my fic! I loved all the reviews! Kagome and Kikyo both want to have their way with Inuyasha, but he has to make the choice. Who will he choose?
1. Discussion

Hey my peoples! I hope you like this story as much as you like my other one. In this chapter Kagome shows a little emotion. Review PLZ!  
  
The Boy Is Mine  
  
Discussion  
  
Kikyo lay asleep at the bank of a river. Her body surrounded by lost souls of young women. She had been close to taking Inuyasha to hell, but the young lass, Kagome, awoke Inuyasha from her spell. 'Inuyasha, I choose to go to hell, I did not use the Shikon jewel to live because I still love you. Naraku, the name this Kagome says shape shifted into both out forms and made us turn against each other. Kagome, my reincarnation, do you love Inuyasha? You seemed so eager for his safety; you shall not take him from me. You already took my soul, you shall not take my love.' Kikyo died hating Inuyasha, but her jealousy brought her to love him again. Kikyo awoke with an angry expression on her face. She stood and absorbed the souls. "Kagome, you shall not have Inuyasha, he shall be mine again." Kikyo turned and wandered off to find her former love.  
  
^.~  
  
Kagome hadn't touched her food; she seemed to be in a trance. 'Kikyo, you are so blinded. Inuyasha's not your enemy, Naraku is. I just hope you listened to what I said. I couldn't take it if Inuyasha died. Wait, he means nothing, well, maybe not anything. He's like best friend; I love him dearly as if he was apart of me. Did I just think I love him?'  
  
"Kagome, hello? Earth to Kagome," Shippo kept saying until he pinched her on her leg causing her to yell and bounce up. "What's wrong with you?" Shippo looked at her dewy eyes.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Nothing," she stood up and walked out of the mansion. She leaned one shoulder on a wooden pole and crossed her arms. After a while a hand was placed on her other shoulder causing her to shudder but she already who it was.  
  
"Hey what been bothering you? You really had us wondering what was up," Inuyasha removed his hand from her shoulder and stood next to her with his arms crossed.  
  
"I have some things on my mind!" She blurted out a little.  
  
He stepped in front of her with an angry look on his face. "Okay, tell me what's wrong with you! Is it you, those 'test'! Miroku, Shippo-."  
  
"It's you, okay! I'm worried that something will happen to you. Ever since Kikyo tried to take you to hell!" Tears welded up and her eyes and then they began to fall. "I was afraid for you and I thought you were going to stay with her; Kagome turned from him and cried with her face covered.  
  
"Kagome, I-I wasn't going to stay with going to stay with-."  
  
"Lair; you promised her! I thought you were going to leave me, my heart broke at that moment!" She frowned and turned to him to see him looking helplessly down. "Inuyasha, I didn't mean to yell at you like that I-I was just scared." She lifted his head with both of her hands on either cheek and she smiled. "Aw, I love those puppy dog eyes,' she giggled but her frowned. "Well, those didn't last long."  
  
"I don't have puppy dog eyes," he crossed his arms and turned. "Kagome?"  
  
"Hm,"  
  
"Were you-."  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Scared for me?" He turned to be greeted by a big hug from Kagome. "Uh, Kagome?" He blushed.  
  
"I was terrified," she hugged him tighter.  
  
"Kagome I-I," he had no further protest but just hugged her back, "Thank you."  
  
She knew what he meant, "You're welcome." They hugged each other for a moment until Kagome broke the hug and looked into his eyes seriously," Okay, Inuyasha, seriously, did you mean it when you said you wanted both of us?"  
  
He shrieked and blushed. "Welluhumyeahsee, I've gotta go." He ran off with Kagome yelling at him from behind. She gave up and walked back into the mansion with Shippo and Miroku.  
  
How do you like my first chapter, yeah it's a little short but the longer chapters are coming up. Tell what u like in a review! Go away now! (I'm kissing Inuyasha) *smootch* *smootch* 


	2. Kikyo & Kagome's Fight

Hey people this is CHAPTER 2 and it provides us with a small but exciting battle between Kagome and Kikyo. Enjoy!  
  
Kikyo & Kagome's Fight  
  
Inuyasha ran out of the mansion and up a tall tree. 'Damn Kagome, why'd you have to bring that up?' He sat up and leaned against the trunk. He sniffed in the air; he knew Kagome was in her cycles and her scent drove him crazy. Luckily, he didn't get aroused while they were hugging. He felt an aching throb in his loins. He jumped down the tree and disrobed; he stepped into a river below and seated himself, he gabbed his hardened shaft and acted out his way of pleasure. All the while flashes of Kagome's naked body filled his thoughts. With one grunt of Kagome's name, he climaxed. He washed up and placed his clothes back on. When he turned a familiar scent filled his nose.  
  
Kikyo was walking towards the river to find it deserted, (Inuyasha jumped back into the tree) so she removed her hair tie and her soul snatching demons arrived and dropped off the souls.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice was calling him. Kikyo turned to see her reincarnation. Kagome gasped and stepped back, "Kikyo?" She stood straight and stared dead at her.  
  
"Why do you call out to Inuyasha?" She asked calmly. "Do you know not where he is?"  
  
"I don't have or want to tell you because you'll just try to kill him and I wont allow it!" Kagome clenched her fist at her sides.  
  
Inuyasha observed from above. 'What is going on, they're not fighting over me,' he kept a close eye on both.  
  
"What makes you think I would want to hurt him?" Kikyo walked towards her. "This time, I don't intend to kill him."  
  
"Yeah, as if, you're still alive because of your hatred of him," she shot at her.  
  
"Do you not think I still reside in this world because I wish to love him? He did promise to stay with me."  
  
"No, he told me he wasn't."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"Because, I-I trust him!"  
  
"Do you not see how our trust was broken, it can and will happen to you."  
  
"Stop! He wouldn't lie to me!"  
  
"He wouldn't lie to me either."  
  
Kagome knew what she was saying could be true, she held her head down in defeat, "You're right."  
  
'No Kagome, she's not, you can trust me; I wouldn't lie to you.' Inuyasha tensed and looked on feeling terrible for Kagome.  
  
Kikyo was now in front of Kagome; she lifted her head and said. " You don't have to worry about him. Just let him be mine. The boy is mine already."  
  
Kagome's expression turned to anger and she slapped Kikyo's hand away. "He's not yours, I haven't your name on him anywhere!"  
  
Kikyo's body tensed and her soul snatching demons constricted Kagome. "He will be mine!"  
  
"NO HE WONT!" A light erupted from Kagome's body, disintegrating the demons and cousing Kikyo to run off. Kagome, feeling exhausted, fell unconscious to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down and looked her over. She was just asleep thankfully. He picked her up bridle style and carried her back to the mansion.  
  
So. HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? Tell me in a REVIEW! I hope you all like this story so far the really good parts don't come until the later chapters. Next chapter is gonna be up soon! 


	3. Kikyo Makes Her Move

Hey peoples! How come I'm not getting that many reviews! *crying* you all hurted my feelings. Anyway, I hope the ones that are interested in my story ejoy this chapter.  
  
Kikyo Makes Her Move  
  
Kagome awoke in mid-afternoon feeling disoriented. He whole body ached and she had a throbbing headache. "Awe, what happened?" Flashes of what happened last night came and went and everything became clear, well, almost everything. A red figure stood at the door, but her head hurt much to figure out who it was. "Who's there?" She moaned grabbing her head agony.  
  
"Inuyasha," he sat next to her and placed a cold rag on her forehead.  
  
"Oh, thank you," she laid down and sighed, "I feel so much like a manikin."  
  
"A wha?"  
  
"Forget it," she moaned and turned to him. "What time is it?" 'That was a stupid question. They don't have time yet.'  
  
"Um, around mid-afternoon," he said.  
  
'3:00, wow,' "I've been out for hours," she placed a hand on her cheak and found it was warm. "Um, who found me?"  
  
"I did, you were unconscious by a river," he pause for a second and asked, "What happened?" Even though he already knew, he just didn't want to b=make it seem he didn't care.  
  
"Thanks, I was looking for you and I was confronted by Kikyo; she was planning to get you again. I told her no; her demons constricted me and then it all went blank," Kagome hesitantly got up and to rag fell to the floor; she stared at Inuyasha, he didn't look to surprised, "Um, Inuyasha aren't you even interested in what I'm saying?"  
  
He blinked, "What?"  
  
"Inuyasha?" She placed a hand on his forehead, "Do you have a fever?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then why are you acting weird?"  
  
"It's! Never mind." He stood up and walked out of the mansion. "We're leaving soon, get ready."  
  
As he walked through the forest everything was fine until he caught the scent of Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo stood three feet behind him and walked forward, wrapped her arms around his waist and spoke softly, "you made her believe that she couldn't trust you, but you fail to include telling her that you were there last night."  
  
"How, did you-."  
  
"I knew you were there, I saw you bathe and pleasure yourself; you called out her name." She said with and angry look.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he forced out of her grip. "Bitch, you didn't!"  
  
"How could you dot that for her?" Her voice rose with anger.  
  
"I could do what I wish; what ticks me off is that you saw that!" He bared his fangs and growled.  
  
"I have to admit, you are a lovely sight for very sore eyes."  
  
He eased and stared dumbfounded at her. He blushed and stood surprised.  
  
"You're body is like a gods, Inuyasha, is this what I would have took to my bed?" She walked towards a very shocked Inuyasha. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips; the longer the kiss, the deeper it became and hands had roamed (Kikyo's).  
  
Inuyasha backed away with the same shocked look on his face. He turned and ran as fast as he could back to camp.  
  
"He shall be mine, Kagome," she gave a wicked smile and walked off.  
  
*CLIFFY!* A minor one but still a cliffy, What did you all think? Tell me in a review!  
  
*Inuyasha*- Why are you doing this, no one cares.  
  
Well, Inuyasha just you wait, you'll see people care about my stories!  
  
*Inuyasha*- No one cares about you; they only care about me, including you, that's why you're writing this crap.  
  
Well, well, well, a conceded doggy we have here.  
  
*Kagome*- Tell me about it.  
  
Anyone thinks Inuyasha is conceded?  
  
*Shippo*- Here!  
  
*Sango*- Same here!  
  
*Miroku*- I agree!  
  
*Myouga*- Definitely!  
  
*Inuyasha* Why you! (Charges at us)  
  
All together now!  
  
*Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Myouga, Pnkx*- SIT!  
  
*Inuyasha*- Ahgg! (thump) 


	4. The Unexpected Capture

The Unexpected Capture  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he could back to the mansion they camped in. He couldn't believe he let Kikyo touch and kiss him like that. All he could think of was Kagome; he didn't want her to find out about this at all. When he was in sight of the mansion he saw Kagome leaning against the main gate staring up at the sky; looking at nothing in particular.  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha's approach and looked at him. He stopped, panting in front of her. "Inuyasha?" Kagome grabbed her handkerchief from her skirt pocket and wiped some sweat from his face, "What's going on?"  
  
He took a while, but replied, "I lost track of time, so I had to hurry and get back."  
  
Kagome fell to the ground; she got up and stared dead at him. "You had me worried for that! Lets go." Kagome grabbed her bike and called for Shippo and Miroku. Soon as they arrived they all set out for another shard. Inuyasha walked quietly in front of them.  
  
Kagome stared wonderingly at Inuyasha's back. Something was wrong with him, suspicion ate at her for she felt what Kikyo had said was true. 'Do you not see how easily our trust was broken, it can happen to you. Inuyasha? Are you keeping something from me? Are you lying to me about something?' Kagome shook her head; she trusts Inuyasha with her life.  
  
"Kagome, are you troubled by something?" Miroku asked walking next to her.  
  
"No, Miroku, just a little stressed," Kagome sighed a smile.  
  
"Lets set up camp!" Inuyasha yelled from up a tree.  
  
Miroku and Shippo went to look for firewood and returned soon after. Kagome laid out her sleeping bag and made some ramen and soda for dinner. She called "Dinners ready" a few minutes after the wood had arrived. Kagome served for 4 but only 3 came.  
  
She walked to the tree Inuyasha was in and called, "Hey any Inuyasha's want their favorite food?" She waited for an answer but none came. "Inuyasha!" still, no answer came, "SIT!" and Inuyasha came crashing down. "Why are you ignoring me today?"  
  
Inuyasha stood up and wiped himself off, "I WAS ASLEEP!" he growled.  
  
Kagome's expression turned from angry to ashamed, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think-."  
  
"Exactly! You weren't thinking!" he jumped back into the tree and sulked.  
  
Kagome ran off into the woods and cried in frustration. She tripped over a log and fell forward, causing her the break her wrist. Now she cried in pain. When she got up; wrist in hand and turned Kikyo was standing on the same log she tripped over.  
  
"Why do you cry?" she asked softly.  
  
"Why do you care?" Kagome shot at her through whimpers.  
  
"I can heal it for your leave of this time, forever," She offered.  
  
"I can heal my wrist back in my time faster than you can in this time," Kagome walked passed her and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Did Inuyasha not tell you?" Kikyo included.  
  
Kagome stopped and turned, "Tell me what?"  
  
"I guess he didn't tell you about our encounter this afternoon?" Kikyo turned and faced her. "We preformed a sensual kiss without hesitation." She smiled wickedly and sat. "I'm surprised he kissed me for so long, to bad he had to leave."  
  
Kagome was crying softly of a broken heart. "Lair, he wouldn't," she blurted out.  
  
Kikyo merely chuckled and held out her hand; a square formed in her hand and an image of her and Inuyasha's passionate kiss.  
  
Kagome turned away; she didn't want to see it anymore; she then started walking away.  
  
"Oh, and also, he was there when we fought, he heard and saw everything," Kikyo added.  
  
Kagome was crying and running far from Kikyo and the camp. Her wrist was healed, Kikyo must have figured Kagome would leave and not return, so she healed her but Kagome wasn't aware of this. She ran until she was hit on the back of the head and fell unconscious. One arm picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Kagome was carried to a castle by Sesshomaru.  
  
*CLIFFHANGER!* I love doing this! I hope you all like this chapter because the next one shows Kagome's evil colors. Next chapter Sesshomaru and Kagome make a good team. 


	5. Kikyo's Seductive Spell

Warning: This has a wittle tiny bit of sexuality, be warned kiddies, do not read this chapter if your 13 and younger!  
  
Kikyo's Seductive Spell  
  
When Inuyasha awoke, fear radiated throughout his body because Kagome was gone and her scent couldn't be picked up. "Miroku, Shippo, wake up!" he roared.  
  
The two immediately woke up and looked for danger.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's the matter?" Miroku asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Kagome's gone, maybe kidnapped," he yelled.  
  
"What!" Shippo and Miroku said in unison.  
  
"You two o look for her at all the places she might be, Shippo, use your nose!" With that Inuyasha took off with panic-desperation on his face. Inuyasha ran and searched at the place were she tripped and smelled Kikyo. He growled and was confronted by her.  
  
"She's this important to you?" she stated as she walked closer to him.  
  
"Where is she!" he yelled.  
  
"She took off after I told her," she spoke softly.  
  
"Told her?" he asked.  
  
"What, you didn't; the kiss, and that night you were watching; she seemed very shocked and heartbroken, "Kikyo touched Inuyasha's cheek.  
  
"Why, you!" he went to swat her hand away but he went numb and the world went white.  
  
Kikyo saw his hand drop and a smile crossed her face. His skin went pale and his eyes were completely white. "You will give into me," she led him to a nearby cave and kissed him passionately. All the while the unaware Inuyasha obeyed every word that left Kikyo's lips. They both disrobed and Kikyo took over.  
  
*~*~*~ In Inuyasha's head  
  
Hr awoke in a field of grass and flowers; everything was serene. The scenery was beautiful; as if everything was put in its right place; the hands of a professional landscaper.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome's soft voice came up behind him.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome in a beautiful white kimono that sparkled every time she moved, "K-Kagome?"  
  
"You have to wake up, don't give into her. She wants to take you," Kagome walked towards him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Wake up?"  
  
"Fight her,"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Think of those you love and those who love you in return," she disappeared and everything went white once again.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Kikyo positioned herself to become one with Inuyasha but he pushed her of leaving scratch wounds on her chest.  
  
"I will never sleep with you, you bitch!" he jumped back and grabbed his clothes and put them on as he ran. 'I'll come for you, Kagome,' Inuyasha found her scent along with another, "Sesshomaru!" he ran towards the western lands with rage.  
  
Well, there you have it! I would have never thought Inuyasha would be so easily controlled and have the strength to scratch Kikyo deep enough to draw blood, and did he call her a bitch? What a potty mouth!  
  
*Inuyasha* Not really, it's the only way to get people to fear me!  
  
Yeah, but do you notice its kinda scary to your friends, even Kagome.  
  
*Inuyasha* Forget them, I could care less about there worries.  
  
*Kagome* Oh, really! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!!  
  
*Inuyasha* Augh, augh, augh! 


	6. Sesshomaru & The Evil Kagome, VS Inuyash...

Here's the 6th chapter, enjoy, I don't feel like taking much write now but I will at the bottom.  
  
Sesshomaru & The Evil Kagome, VS. Inuyasha  
  
Kagome awoke to see Sesshomaru, which she thought was Inuyasha, "Get away from me Inuyasha!" she roared and slapped Sesshomaru who hardly felt it. Her eyes come into focus and she finds that she just slapped Sesshomaru; she gasped and tensed.  
  
"I see you have a grudge against my little brother," he touched his cheek and chuckled. "I wont hurt you, I just need something from you."  
  
"What!" she asked, her boldness returning.  
  
"As you should know, I desire the Tetsusaiga, and I need your arrows to get it," he explained in a calm voice.  
  
"Fine, I despise him!" Kagome's heart flooded with malice and her eyes turned fiery hazel.  
  
'Interesting, she has transformed; she wants to hurt Inuyasha,' Sesshomaru called for his assistants to dress Kagome in armor and acquire her with a bow and quiver full of arrows.  
  
"Now we shall find Inuyasha, he is near," he said grabbing Kagome and placing her on his cloud; they then took off to find Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha drew nearer and nearer when Kagome and Sesshomaru's scents touched his nose. He looked up and saw her and Sesshomaru approaching. Kagome and Sesshomaru touched ground and Inuyasha unsheathed his mighty sword, Tetsusaiga. He looked at her eyes and appearance, 'what the? What's wrong with her?' "Sesshomaru, what have you done?" he roared.  
  
"No, Inuyasha, it's what you've done," he turned to Kagome and spoke, "Tell him how you feel."  
  
Kagome grabbed and arrow and readied it to aim for Inuyasha. "You lied to me, I despise you, Inuyasha, and I trusted you! Sesshomaru and I have come for the Tetsusaiga!" She fired the arrow but Inuyasha jumped out of its path.  
  
"Stop this Kagome!" he yelled.  
  
"Time to die, little brother," Sesshomaru charged and avoided Inuyasha's swipes.  
  
Inuyasha was ready to strike Sesshomaru with the wind scar when one of Kagome's arrows hit his sword and it returned to its rusty state. Sesshomaru now seeing the opportunity used his poison whip and knocked the sword out of his hands. The sword landed in front of Kagome and she picked it up.  
  
"Human, kill him," Sesshomaru ordered but Kagome just stared straight at Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, I love you, don't!" Inuyasha yelled. He saw Kagome's eyes turning brown and she gasped at her actions; in shock she threw the Tetsusaiga back to Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru cringed and quickly swipes Kagome in the back. He then disappeared into a ball of light. Inuyasha quickly grabbed her before she could fall and notices that Sesshomaru merely scratched her. Inuyasha knew he might need her again, but he wouldn't let is happen. He cleaned her up and carried her sleeping form back to Miroku and Shippo.  
  
Ok, There's a side you would never see of Kagome. Well, only in Tetsusaiga Stolen, Showdown at Naraku's Castle. Kagome is really bad in that episode! Next chapter will be up soon! Hurry and read this because the story is coming to a close in the next 4 chapters. The next chapter is a dozy, and the one after that is funny in my opinion. Plz Review! 


	7. Mind Control

Hey people! Here's one of my 2 crazy chapters! There is some humor in this Chapter so be ready to laugh a little.  
  
Mind Control  
  
"Inuyasha, you're saying that Sesshomaru asked Kagome for help and she agreed?" Miroku asked looking at Kagome in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"It's strange, when I saw her, her eyes were red-hazel, and Sesshomaru said he did nothing, I did," Inuyasha stared down at Kagome with a worried look on his face.  
  
"I've heard of this happening before."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha and Shippo both said, they all stopped and stared at Miroku.  
  
"About 10 years ago a man married his wife and they loved each other dearly. His wife was caught kissing another man and sleeping with him, but she was forced into it. When then man found out, he went crazy for her trusted her with everything. He was no longer a kind-hearted man, but started terrorizing the village. When she learned of his madness she confronted him. He saw her and told her how raged he was. He attempted to kill her but she yelled her love for him and he returned to normal in time to be killed by a spear." Miroku looked at Inuyasha's pale face. 'If this is the same case how did Kagome return to normal? Only love and care could have.' He saw Inuyasha flushed face and smiled, "Inuyasha," he said with a sly voice and face.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Shippo asked looking confused.  
  
"We'll tell you when you're older," Inuyasha told him.  
  
"I never want to grow up," Shippo crossed his arms and pouted.  
  
"I have finally found you!" A voice yelled from behind.  
  
They all turned and saw a human-like-man-demon. He had long silver hair and silver eyes, his body radiated with white waves.  
  
"Inuyasha, I've come for you jewel fragment," it yelled. "I am Hyounekozoku, and you shall be slain."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and remembered this demon. It has the power to control minds and its only weakness to take over is to cover your ears.  
  
Hyounekozoku looked at Kagome and smiled wickedly. 'She shall do nicely.' A white wave released from the demon and hit Kagome. She hopped out of up and readied her bow. She shot an arrow at Inuyasha who avoided it. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and looked at Kagome. She had no expressiong on her face and her eyes were bright white.  
  
Miroku opened his wind tunnel and started sucking in Kagome's arrows; he starts sucking up Kagome so he withdrew, causing her to land on top of him. She gets upright and starts slapping Miroku, violently.  
  
Inuyasha stuffed some of his hair in his ears (which really made him look stupid) and charges at the demon when Shippo uses his Foxfire to burn Inuyasha's hand. Shippo, who is now controlled by Hyounekozoku, gets kicked out the way.  
  
Miroku, now in serious pain works up the courage to slap Kagome on the neck to get her off of him.  
  
Inuyasha easily killed the demon and Kagome fell unconscious besides Miroku.  
  
Shippo looked at Inuyasha's hand and cries. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry," he ran to Inuyasha and hugged his leg.  
  
"Get off me Shippo, it's fine," Inuyasha sat down and started licking his hand. "Lets rest a little."  
  
Shippo sat down and Miroku picked up Kagome and set her next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Looks like Kagome gave you the beating you always deserved," Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Not funny, Inuyasha, her slaps are extremely painful," Miroku's face was slightly swollen and extremely red.  
  
The group sat there for a few hours. Inuyasha's hand healed and he told Miroku and Shippo that they were going to look for a more suitable place to make camp. Inuyasha scooped up Kagome and after a while they found camp and went to bed.  
  
*Hehehehe, How'd you like the chappy, Funny about Miroku huh? Next chapter is funny because some one has lost their mind and loves someone else. Review PLZ!* 


	8. Amnesia

This is a REALLY REALLY short chapter; you can ignore it if you want!  
  
Amnesia  
  
Kagome awoke in the middle of the night and seemed to have amnesia. She thinks she's in love with Naraku, "Where are you," she said lowly. She closed her eyes and found his shards. After a long walk, sitting on a log in his baboon fur, sat Naraku.  
  
"Kikyo?" he asked staring at her.  
  
"No, It's me, Kagome," she walked towards him and smiled.  
  
"Nay, no wonder I mistook you for Kikyo, you have her absolute beauty," he said standing up. "Do you have a fragment of the jewel for me?" he asked.  
  
Kagome removed the jewel from her neck and looked at it.  
  
"Now, give it to me, Kagome," he held out his hand.  
  
Kagome looked up at him and reluctantly started to give it to him.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha ran and snatched the jewel from her hand.  
  
'Damn you Inuyasha!" Naraku started to walk away. Inuyasha yelled his Fire Reaver Soul Stealer attack and manages to rip off the baboon head, which hit Kagome on the head causing her to pass out.  
  
"Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled. He turned and saw Kagome asleep. He carried her back to camp and he stuffed the jewel in his pocket for safekeeping.  
  
*I know I know! It's a really short chapter, but I was running out of time and decided to save the best part for last! Sorry for boring you with this chapter, 2 more to go!* 


	9. A New Day

Okay people, I want ALL the LITTLE CHILDREN to go away and not read this chapter! And NO I'm NOT responsible for anyone under age 13 reading this chappy! All the other hentais' j/k Enjoy!  
  
A New Day  
  
Kagome awoke to the sun hitting her face, 'Where am I?' she looked to her right and saw Inuyasha's golden eyes.  
  
"Kagome!" he scooped her up and hugged her tight. "Kagome, I was worried, I love you."  
  
Kagome smiled and whispered, "Still remember when you first said it, and I love you too. I forgive you," they stayed like that until Inuyasha let go to get new leads on the jewel.  
  
"Kagome, how do yee feel?" Kaede asked walking into the hut.  
  
"Kaede, my head kinda hurts," Kagome touched her head until she found a bump, "What's this?"  
  
"Oh yee hit your head when yee had an encounter with Naraku," she told her.  
  
Flashed of that night returned and she had a huge headache, "Awe-,"  
  
^.~  
  
In the afternoon, Kagome walked to a nearby spring. She got in to relieve some stress. She contemplated on what happened but most of it was a blur. She heard a splash and opened her eyes, across from her she saw Inuyasha swim towards her.  
  
"How ya feeling?" he asked.  
  
Kagome covered her chest, "Uh, fine, I guess," she flushed at the sight of his bare chest.  
  
"Look, Kagome, I just want to tell you what happened," he crossed his legs to be decent, "When I kissed Kikyo, I was frozen, my body didn't know how to react until she touched me. I was mad and shocked so I was too afraid to tell you. She tried to get me to sleep with her by putting a spell on me while I was looking for you. When I was in her spell you helped me overcome her. I don't know how I got out of it but I did, before I actually did anything." He stared at her confused face.  
  
"She, the night Sesshomaru took me, she told me everything. You and her kissing, she showed me with her light," Kagome sighed, she was so confused.  
  
"Kagome, it's okay, it's over-,"  
  
"No it's not!" she cut him off. "She still wants you," Kagome let a tear fall but Inuyasha wiped it away and caressed her cheek.  
  
"It won't happen," Inuyasha assured her.  
  
Kagome couldn't take it anymore; she grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his. She moaned and allowed his tongue to tangle with hers.  
  
Inuyasha let his hands roam around her body. Their bodies were now pressed to each other and they tangled in each other's embrace.  
  
Inuyasha carried Kagome, breaking the kiss, to the grassy bank and kissed her again. He kissed down her throat at the base of her neck; all the while a song carried their love along.  
  
"I will never find another lover sweeter than you, sweeter than you; and I will never find another lover more precious than you, more precious than you. Oh, you are, close to me you're like my mother, close to me you're like my father, close to me you're like my sister, close to me you're like my brother. You are the only one my everything, and for you this song I sing-."  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and gently rubbed the soft texture of his ears. Inuyasha, enjoying the abuse to his ears, purred in pleasure; and he still continued his way down her body.  
  
"All my life, I've prayed for someone like you, and I thank god that I, that I finally found you. All my life, I've prayed for someone like you; and I hope that you feel the same way too, yes I pray that you do love me too-."  
  
Inuyasha's kisses gave Kagome the feeling of love and care; she knew that he would be the one who would love and be with her forever. Inuyasha left his sweet kisses down her stomach until he gave her the most intimate kiss to the area that made her a woman.  
  
"Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger, you're all I'm thinking of, I praise the lord above. For savin' me your love, I cherish every hug; I really love you!"  
  
Kagome flushed as she felt a pleasure like none other, her body screamed with passion as she felt his mouth roam her.  
  
Inuyasha savored every moment; he wanted to make this special for Kagome, for it is her first time.  
  
"All my life, I've prayed for someone like you, and I thank god that I, that I finally found you. All my life, I've prayed for someone like you; and I hope that you feel the same way too, yes I pray that you do love me too-."  
  
Inuyasha made her wait no longer, he settled on top of her and entered her; making them one. He took it slow to make it romantic and he gradually increased speed. As they both moved with each other, everything seemed like nothing. The two of them were the only ones at this moment.  
  
"You're all that I ever loved, your smile on your face makes tears go. You turned my life around; you picked me up when I was down. You're all that I ever love that way is where I must go; you picked me up when I was down. Said, you're all that I ever loved that way is where I must go; you picked me up when I was down. And I hope that you feel the same way too, yes I pray that you do love me too-."  
  
With one thrust they both released themselves into one another and rested to the ground. As they lay, their breaths were even.  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.  
  
"Love you too, nothing can separate us," he smiled and drifted asleep with her.  
  
Little did they know one of Kikyo's demons saw the whole thing and reported it back to her.  
  
"He wouldn't!" Kikyo's body radiated with anger as she took off to go find them; her demon leading the way.  
  
"All my life, I've prayed for someone like you, and I thank god that I, that I finally found you. All my life, I've prayed for someone like you; and I hope that you feel the same way too, yes I pray that you do love me too-."  
  
*CLIFFHANGER!* Love and a cliffhanger! I'm so evil! I hope all the kinds UNDER 13 didn't read this and stayed under their beds like good little babies, j/k I just don't want to be blamed for anyone under the age reading this. Have fun with this chapter and the next. The conclusion is near! 


	10. What Did We Solve

What Did We Solve  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome got cleaned up and dressed. They gave each other a kiss when Inuyasha felt Kikyo approaching.  
  
She appeared moments later with many of her demons, "Inuyasha, you took this girl into your bed. She's defiantly not worthy!" she yelled.  
  
"Kikyo, you-."  
  
"Silence, you caused me enough trouble already! Stealing my soul, my looks, and my love! I have had enough!" 10 of her demons grabbed Kagome and constricted her.  
  
"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled and charged.  
  
20 of her demons constricted him and brought him to Kikyo. Kikyo opened a portal to hell and Inuyasha and her were being pulled in.  
  
"Stop this Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled struggling to get free, he would have used his claws but the demons held him tight.  
  
Kagome yelled and another light escaped her body; she fell free and jumped to Inuyasha. She pushed him out of the vortex and burned the demons.  
  
"No!" Kikyo was sucked into the ground with all her demons.  
  
Kagome fell on the side of Inuyasha; way tired and weak. She smiled at him and fell unconscious.  
  
"Kagome, wake up!" Inuyasha picked up Kagome's upper body and shook her; she wasn't breathing, "Wake up, Kagome, please!" he pounded on her chest many times until she breated in and opened her eyes. "Kagome!" he hugged her close and small tears trickled down his cheeks.  
  
"Inu-yasha?" Kagome breathed.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I, I love you too," they both told each other how much they loved each other by making love again under the stars.  
  
-End.  
  
Krystian Hill 


End file.
